High dragon
} |name = High dragon |affiliation = Dragons |image = Dragons 2.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Elite boss |class = High dragon |locations = Mountain Top, Dragonbone Wastes, Bone Pite, Silent Grove |skills = Flame Breath |variations = Dragonling Drake Dragon Dragon thrall Mature dragon High dragon Archdemon |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Until We Sleep (mentioned) }} High dragons are impregnated female dragons. Living for more than 1,000 years, these terrifying beasts are known to have at least a dozen male drakes guarding their lair. At the end of the Blessed Age, many in Thedas believed that all the dragons had vanished until one went on a rampage. A rampage is when one or more high dragons emerge from their underground lair and destroy everything in their path. They gorge, then lay a clutch. It was this portent that led to the ninth age being named the Dragon Age by the Divine of the Chantry. The dragon's rampage could be seen as far as Ferelden, and the scene of the dragon's rise inspired Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir to lead his army into victory over the Orlesian army at River Dane. Also, Flemeth's High Dragon form is unique compared to other High Dragon, with a dark red/purple tint, a larger size, and having many spikes and horns on her head. Involvement There are two possible high dragon encounters in Origins and two in Awakening. Please see the relevant quests for details. Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Awakening Dragon Age II A High Dragon is fought in the Bone Pit during the quest Mine Massacre (Act 3). Other Appearances Another High Dragon is depicted in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove guarding the Silent Grove in the Tellari Swamps and its mistress Yavana. In a flashback memory recited by Sten in Dragon Age: Until We Sleep, a mysterious Witch of the Wilds leads a simple dog handler to a cave where an ancient high dragon lays dying, after which the man slits the beast's throat and drinks its blood in order to gain its power. Strategy }} Abilities Loot from the High Dragon at Mountain Top x2 Trivia * When becoming a Reaver in Dragon Age: Origins, Kolgrim refers to a high dragon as a "wyvern", which is the only time in one of the games a dragon is referred to by this name. *In Dragon Age II, Flemeth's High Dragon form is unique compared to other high dragons, being of a larger size with a dark red/purple tint, and having many spikes on her head. Gallery HighDragonDAII.png|High Dragon in Dragon Age II Dragon_Mine_Massacre.jpg|High Dragon during Mine Massacre Exploits/Bug * If the high dragon is killed as it jumps it is possible for it not to drop anything. The Dragon will appear dead on the floor with the Highlighted name 'High Dragon' but you will be unable to loot it. * It is possible to call the dragon and kill it without taking any damage whatsoever, with any class chosen. Once you enter the Mountain Top area for the first time there will be two other exits, the Gauntlet and the eastern part of the Ruin. Head over to the bridge where you go back into the east ruin. Walk straight to the door (fairly close), and tell you party to hold their ground (H key). At the top of the bridge keep trying Kolgrim's Horn until you are still as far from the battlefield as possible. Once the horn is successful (even before you spot the dragon) run back down to your party. If done correctly the dragon will be unable to attack you with anything other than buffet which causes no real threat. Equip bows and arrows or just use a mage and attack for a while. Just don't press H again until the dragon is slain. There is a spot on the right side of the bridge where it almost becomes ground where the dragon's attack "Fire Spit" cannot reach you. However, it can still use non-damaging moves such as "Roar." The dragon must not be able to move for this to work! (Please note: It has been reported that this technique does not work for some people, it might have been patched. Needs confirmations.) * The dragon AI can leave it permanently stuck in a position just to the right of the bridge from the Caverns, between the bridge and the pool of fluid. If you get it there, it will be unable to move or attack and can be taken down easily. This is a collision bug which might be very difficult to trigger, but it has been observed. * The dragon might get stuck in the gap between the path leading to the east ruin, and the path from where you came. If it is stuck you can circle it, so you are positioned behind it, and it will not be able to attack you, unless you engage it in melee. * If your tank moves around a lot, the dragon will have a very hard time landing many attacks, trivializing the fight even if playing on nightmare with a party of melee classes using ranged weapons (and a healer of course to heal the minor damage the tank does take). * There is another way to kill the Mountaintop High Dragon, although it takes quite a while and is a bit difficult to do. If Shale is in your party, even better. Place her in "Stone Aura" within the small round stone ring on the right, preferably near the chests. This can be done without her, but the extra resistance she offers can help. Tell your party to Hold Position somewhere. Select the Mage ("Spirit Healer" Specialisation would be best for the "Group Heal" spell, as it has a short cast time and heals both involved characters) and go into the ring. Summon the dragon in the middle of the ring and go on the outside, behind a wall. "Stone Aura" should still reach you and the dragon descends within the ring. hit her with one or two spells (or a couple normal staff bolts) and she will fly out towards you. When it does that, go inside the ring and hit from there, and so on. As it comes in, go out and the other way around. From time to time, it does the "Buffet" (if there's a wall between you and it, the Mage just hits the wall and stops, thus nullifying most of the effect)and "Roar". Some micromanaging will be required to keep your characters alive, as the "Fire Spit" passes through walls for some reason, every now and again a tail "Slap" also pops out. A good idea is to stock up on the smallest lyrium and health potions, as they are cheap. * If you are fast enough, you can ring the gong and run for the southern exit (The tower, not the gauntlet). If you were fast enough, you can make it to the door with the High Dragon aggroed and zone into the tower. When you return, the High Dragon will be sleeping next to the Gong. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons